Love In The Most Unlikely Places
by mione1002
Summary: After 6 years of torture from each other what happens after summer break and the final year of Hogwarts. Can two unlikely people become the best of friends duo to unfortunate circumstances causing them to be more that just friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

Love In The Most Unlikely Places

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

It was the end of summer and everyone was getting ready for their final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger had received with a list of supplies with a letter. It was from Dumbledore that said that she is the Head Girl. After she read it she was so thrilled that she sent two letter to her friends Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. All three wrote back saying congratulations all though neither of them let her know if they where head boy or not.

Some time past and it was two weeks before heading off to school. Harry had been with the Weasleys for a week and Hermione was heading up the next day. As much as Hermione wanted to see her friends there was something more she wanted. You see, Hermione's parents aren't like Ron's wonderful ones. Her father and mother are drinkers. The worse part is when her father gets drunk because he also gets abusive towards her. So since they where drinking again she decided to be up in her room and pack. Out of no fear Hermione tries to hide what she's been though. She studies to keep her mind away from things at home. For some reason Hermione has never been able to tell her friends fo the happenings at her house. She was scarred of what might happen to her. Although she was more scared as to what would happen to her friends if she told them.

As Hermione finished packing a snowy owl flew in with a letter around its leg. She recognized it as Hedwig, Harry's owl he got from Hagrid in his first year. He didn't know about being a wizard till he got a letter from Hogwarts that the Dursleys tried to hid from him. Hagrid was the one who had to go and free him from them. Where as Ron knew he was a wizard because both his parents are and his whole family has been excepted to Hogwarts. Where as Hermione is a muggle-born and also known as a mudblood. Her parents are muggles or "Non-Magic Parents". She open the letter. It said,

_Hermione,_

_As you know we are coming to get you, well a change in plans. Hopefully this gets to you in time. We will be coming to get you the day before at about 9 o'clock pm. Sorry if this is short notice but we want to get up and head to Diagon Ally before we were going to. Also just because Ron, Ginny, and I miss you bunches._

_Yours Truly_

_Harry_

After Hermione read the letter she looked at the clock. 8:30. They where going to be at her house in a half hour. She went downstairs to check on her parents. They where both sound asleep on the couch. Hopefully they stayed like that when her friends come and get her. She ran up stairs and pulled the last bit of stuff she had together, went back downstairs and wrote a note to her parents. It said,

_I got a letter from Harry saying they are on their way to get me tonight. I didn't want to wake either of you. I just found out and have only a half hour to finish getting ready. They came to get me for about 9:00._

_Hermione_

'I hope that works' she said to herself. Although she wasn't sure if she should wake her parents or not. For now, she left them alone. It was now five of and now all she could do is wait. And as if right on time something was happening to the fire. It went on as a lime green color. Then there was a pop and Harry was there.

"Hi 'Mione" he said.

"Hi Harry." She responded. Then there was another pop and...

"Hi 'Mione" Ron said.

"Hi Ron" She responded as her father woke up with a start.

"What was that?" He asked furiously. Hermione knew by the sound of his voice that she would have to be careful and at the same time not let Harry or Ron know about her parents. It was hard because both their breaths smell of alcohol.

"Dad, I left you and mom a note letting you know I was going a bit early to Ron's and I didn't want to wake you." Hermione responded with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We where just about to leave" Harry but in feeling the tension between them.

"Well then. Goodbye Hermione and we'll see you later then." Her father said and just as he was up he was back down sleeping for another few hours. Hermione left the note knowing her father won't remember he woke up. With that Harry took her things and went back threw the fire with some floo powder.

"The Burrow!" He shouted holding Hermione's trunk.

"Ron I got to run upstairs a minute. I almost forgot something." Hermione said. A few minutes later she came down with a not too happy cat inside a box. "I almost forgot Crookshanks." Croockshanks was Hermione's pet she got in her third year an felt bad because no one wanted him. "Now I am ready". And with that Ron, Crookshanks and Hermione was off for the Weasley's and away from her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

Authors note: SO sorry it took so long to update. Let me know what you think and any ideas that can help me out along the way. Always open for advice. Now on with the story...

Love In The Most Unlikely Places

Chapter 2: Home Away from Home

At the Weasley's house Molly Weasley was cleaning up from dinner.

"Hi Hermione. Would you like a spot of dinner ." Molly asked.

"No Miss Weasley. I'm not hungry. Just tired." Responded Hermione. Knowing very well she was starving. She hadn't eaten since the day before. All of a sudden her stomach rumbled just loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear it.

"Are you sure your not hungry, dear." She was little worried.

"Yeah." Hermione deemed, "just need some sleep."

"Okay, well we have you and Ginny on two beds in her room. Harry and Ron are in the attic. Tomorrow you guys are getting up for 9 o'clock, eating then heading for Diagon Ally." With that she sent the four off for bed.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke the two girls and sent them to wake the boys. Hermione and Ginny quickly got changed and went to wake Ron and Harry while Mrs. Weasley made them a big breakfast.

Once the girls reached the attic and opened the door all they heard was snoring under two blankets. Ginny went to Harry and gave him a kiss while Hermione shoot Ron violently.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" he said with a grin. Then realized who did the waking and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Hermione, what a surprise! Ginny? Why are you guys up here?"

"Mom is making breakfast and sent us up to get you" Ginny let him know. "Her goal is to get us out the door at exactly 9." Ron gave a grunt and the girls left to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while the boys changed.

"What's for breakfast?" Came Ron's voice.

"Bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches, cereal, toast, omelets, milk and O.J." Responded Molly "now I want you to eat enough . Now eat up you got quite a bit of shopping to do."

After about 20minutes of not saying a word our four friends headed out for Diagon Ally. After about an hour of shopping they had Ginny all set for school. They stopped and got some ice-cream but unfortunately who they have to run into.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter, Weasebe, Mini Weaslebe, and Mudblood." Came a voice. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione saw something shinny on his robes and knew at once her final year of Hogwarts is ruined. She saw a bad with a "HB" on it. He got head-boy. It couldn't be true! Could it? "What are you looking at Mudblood?"

"Something that refuses to go away." Hermione was hoping he didn't realize her looking down at the badge. Yet unfortunately...

"I know where you where looking. Of course I made Head-Boy. Looks like the Weaslebe's lost their touch. After all Weaslebe haven't your brothers always made it. Oh well maybe Dumbledore realize I was the better person for the job. In specially after our fifth year. I enjoyed getting you in trouble now I really can because now I have power to give you detention so watch your back. All of you."

"Then I can decline it because Malfoy I was made Head Girl." Hermione shot at him.

"He made you, a Mudblood, Head Girl...he really doesn't know what he is doing anymore." Malfoy shot back at her.

"Take that back Malfoy!" Harry's voice threatened in its own way.

"Oh no! I am shaking now. We better get out of here before Potter gets us now." Malfoy responded sarcastically.

"But it worked." mumbled Ron. "We better finish up and get back to the burrow before mum starts to worry about us."

It didn't take long after that before they finished up and headed back for the night they packed what they didn't need anymore till school and left some stuff out so they can finish homework...Snape sent them home with enough homework for a year and a half plus other subjects..


End file.
